dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters in Dragon Quest IX
The following is a list of minor characters in IX, categorized by the place they first appear and sorted in the order they appear. Angel Falls Erinn's grandfather The unnamed (However, probably starts with an E and ends in two N's), elderly grandfather of Erinn, and father of Edwinn. Once an innkeeper in his younger days, he's now an old man living with his granddaughter at Angel Falls. He reveals to Erinn that her father moved to the village due to Erinn's poor health. Later, he becomes incensed by Ivor's poor handling of the inn after Erinn left for Stornway, and eventually takes it upon himself to shape Ivor into a proper innkeeper. Hugo A young man and friend of Ivor who lives in Angel Falls. Ivor gets annoyed at Hugo when he doesn't notice the Guardian statue used to say Aquila and thinks it has always had the name of the Hero/Heroine on it. When Ivor briefly joins the hero, Hugo seems upset that Ivor may have found a new best friend. Ivor Ivor (Japanese: ニード Niido) lives in Angel Falls and is the son of the mayor there. He dosen't take too kindly to the hero at first (presumably because he is jealous of the attention Erinn is giving him/her). He eventually joins the hero for a short time to check on the boulders blocking the way to Stornway. He takes over the inn there after Erinn leaves to take over her father's inn in Stornway and never plays a major role again. According to the traveling merchant staying at the inn there, as well as Erinn's grandfather, the inn has suffered quite a decline in quality after Ivor took over. However, upon completion of the game, returning to the Angel Falls inn reveals that Erinn's grandfather has managed to shape Ivor into a hard worker. If you speak to the minstrel standing inside the inn, he remarks that the inn is vastly different from the filthy place he had previously stayed at. In the post-game quest, "Inn for a Penny, Inn for an Inny" Ivor appears again as one of Erinn's competitors for the Inny, and apparently takes part in defeating 20 Octagoons. Mayor Litlun The mayor of Angel Falls. He's rather frustrated with his son's trouble making and general laziness. He briefly becomes pleased with his son when he starts running the inn but this quickly fades when Ivor fails to stick to this thus reviving his frustration. Edwinn Edwinn is the father of Erinn, and the recipient of an Inny for being an Inncredible Inntertainer. According to Patty, the reason why there are no other inns in Stornway is because he was so great at running an inn, the Quester's Rest drove out all the competition. He gave up all of this, however, to bring his daughter to Angel Falls to drink from the magical waters there so she would recover from her illness and not suffer the same fate as her mother. Both he and his daughter share the suffix ''-inn'', as that is what both of them are proficient at, running an inn. Stornway Erinn Erinn is originally living in Angel Falls where she lived with her grandfather, and ran her father's inn. Upon the player's arrival to Angel Falls, becoming half mortal, Erinn instantly accepts him/her as a friend. After visiting the Hexagon and finding Patty, and recovering an Inny that was left behind from her father, Erinn moves to Stornway, running the famous inn known as Quester's Rest , and leaving the Inn there to Ivor, who desperately sought a job to impress his father, the mayor. Unlike the other Innkeepers, Erinn lets the player and his/her party stay for a small price, and letting the player visit any famous idol that comes to visit. Patty Patty is an outgoing party chick who wound up lost in the Hexagon on the way to Angel Falls. After the player defeats the Hexagoon, she can be found at the Inn in Angel Falls on business. When the Inny is obtained, she and Erinn leave for Stornway, where Patty works at the famous Inn there. Her job at the Quester's Rest is one of the most important in the game. Patty's Party Planning Place allows the player to create his/her own party members from the available classes in the game. After finishing the game, the player can take a quest that involves the many faces of Quester's Rest, with the exception of Pavo and the table-bound guests, and learn a bit more about them. Ginny Ginny is the banker of the Rainbow's End Trust bank at the Quester's Rest. She didn't have faith that Erinn could bring the Quester's Rest to its former glory but quickly changed her mind when she saw Erinn holding the Inny, She allows the hero to store money (in increments of 1000 gp). King Schott King Schott is the current king of Stornway, and father of Princess Simona. He hires the hero to resolve the Wight Knight situation. It's later revealed he has been suffering from chronic nightmares. He can be quite stubborn, refusing to reward the hero until the Wight Knight is gone for good. He does feel guilt about the Knight's suffering however and rewards the Hero on Morag's defeat. After completing the game, the player can visit the King and obtain a random Treasure Map on a non in-game daily basis. Princess Simona Princess Simona (Japanese フィオーネ姫 Fione '''is the heir to the throne of Stornway and the descendant of Princess Mona. She correctly believes that the Wight Knight is not attempting to take the throne, but instead looking for his lost lover. After the Hero/Heroine defeats Morag, she, accompanied by two royal guardsmen, arrives at Brigadoom and is compelled by her ancestor, Mona to dance with the Knight, which causes his spirit to pass onto the afterlife. She later joins the "Back to Brigadoom Brigade." Wight Knight The 'Wight Knight' is a knight of the legends of Brigadoom, who set out to kill Morag and restore peace to Brigadoon, and his loved one, Princess Mona. Morag turns up to fight him but falls in love with him and seals him and herself away for many millenniums. The Wight Knight used to be called the Right Knight, but Morag's lisp of the word R changes his memory of his name. When the earthquakes shake the world, the Wight Knight is disturbed from his resting place and wakes up. On seeing Princess Simona (a descendant lookalike of his lost loved one, Princess Mona, who died long ago) he demands to see her, and steals a horse from Stornway to ride. The King of Stornway refuses him, due to his demanding that he wants to marry her, and sends out his army to attack him. The Wight Knight goes to a lake to the North of Stornway, and demands she meets him there at a certain time. When you arrive there, he will say that you are not Mona. Once you have bested him, you explain the situation and, begged by Princess Simona, travel to Zere to find the Legend of the Right Knight from her old nursemaid, which gives you the directions to Brigadoom. You and the Wight Knight travel to Brigadoom, where in the throne room you meet Morag, who casts a spell on the Wight Knight. Once you defeat her, the Wight Knight will cry that his loved one is gone, and Princess Mona enters the throne room, wearing the necklace of Brigadoom. They dance their matrimonial dance, and the Wight Knight vanishes into a white light, and they do in the game when they die. A mysterious voice says thank you, and you find out it is Princess Simona wearing an ancient necklace of her castle. You return to Stornway to receive your reward from the King and to find Princess Simona has fallen in love with the Wight Knight Earnan A historian who works in the Stornway Castle libary who studies the various ancient texts & manuscripts in the castle's libary. He gives the hero two quests Quest 008 & Quest 023, both of which reveal some the lost history of Brigadoom and its relationship to Stornway. In his first quest he asks the hero to bring him some magic water to remove some black ink from an ancient book so he may read whats under it. In his second quest, he asks the hero to search Stornway Castle for a ancient manuscript. He directs the hero to check the castle's teasure room, as is the only place he couldn't enter. The Hero finds the crumpled note (hidden in a secret compartment in the teasure room's middle chest). Upon giving the note to Earnan he will reveal it is a page from a diary that mentions Brigadoom's fall and how Stornway was spared. Zere Alanna '''Alanna was once employed as Princess Simona's nursemaid, and is a close friend of Petra. She will sing the poem of the Right Knight to the hero, which contains a clue about Brigadoom. Petra Petra is a friend of Alanna, and was once the girlfriend of Mason, but had since married another man when Mason left her alone for longer than he it ended to study the art of stone-crafting. George Crofter A prominent farmer in Zere, who exports much of his crops and developed his own special fertilizer. He's had problems with pests as late. Brigadoom Right Knight (formerly) He once lived in this kingdom and was to marry Princess Mona but this never came to be when he left to face Morag and never returned. Princess Mona She was the princess of the kingdom and was to marry the Right Knight but this never came to be when he left to face Morag but never returned. It's highly likely she is an ancestor of Princess Simona given by how (according to the Wight Knight at least) they looked completely identical and how she says in her diary she married a man in Stornway to unite their kingdoms since the Wight knight never returned which supports the fact that Mona is her descendant or even reincarnation. When Simona is dancing with Wight Knight, Mona's spirit says thank you to for freeing his spirit. Coffinwell Catarrhina Catarrhina is the daughter of the Mayor of Coffinwell and wife of Dr. Phlegming. She dies because of the Ragin' Contagion. With her spirit's help, the Hero is able to convince Dr. Phlegming to change his ways and try to become a more active member of the community. Dr. Phlegming Dr. Phlegming is the archeologist who dwells in Coffinwell and studies the Ragin' Contagion. His laboratory is only accessible after you visited Catarrhina at night in the house on the top left corner of Coffinwell. She will open the door to Dr. Phlegming's laboratory for your access. After speaking with Dr. Phlegming, go back to see the Mayor who will pass you the key to the crypt and request you to assist Dr. Phlegming to seal up the crypt once again. He is quite arrogant; often only thinking of himself. In fact, part of the reason for sealing away the Ragin' Contagion is so that Father-in-Law (Mayor Laria) will think him good enough for Catarrhina. He also mentions near the end of the Coffinwell Story that he enjoyed being showered with praise. Later in the post game he gives the hero a quest, and in the end teachs him/her the Professor's Pose party trick. Mayor Laria Mayor Laria is the father of Catarrhina. Despite not being on good terms with his son-in-law, he desperately resorts to seeking his aid to end the plague affecting the town. Ironically, after his daughter succumbs to the disease, he and Dr. Phleming become much closer and on friendly terms. His nature is very similar to Dr. Phlegming's. Both are somewhat arrogant; however Laria accepts his inability to do what Dr. Phlegming can and swallows his pride to help. Mayor Laria is a play-on-words, take away the "yor" from it and it says Malaria. He is also the Mayor of a town being affected by a plague. (Psst. Malaria is a disease.) Alltrades Abbey Abbot Jack Abbot Jack (Japanese: ダーマ神官 of Dharma) is the highest ranking clergyman at Alltrades Abbey and the only person in the Protectorate able to switch the vocations of people. He is a fruit enthusiast, and this causes him to be given and eventually devour one of the Fyggs. He goes to the Tower of Trades to accumulate even more power, but is corrupted by the overflow of power and transforms into the Master of Nu'un. His name, as well as the name of his demonic alter ego, is a pun on the phrase 'Jack of all trades, master of none'. Windy Windy is an armamentalist staying at Alltrades Abbey. Though conceited and, true to his name, long-winded, he is eager to share knowledge of the Fource and teaches the hero the secrets of the armamentalist. Tom Foolery A ghostly minstrel in the cafeteria of the abbey. He offers to help train the hero further in the ways of the minstrel. He also has a son, a former minstrel who is imprisoned in the Stornway jail. Tom's final quest involves cheering up his estranged son. Brusque Lee A martial artist who offers to share with the hero the secret of martial arts. It is later revealed he was simply working for Grandmaster Wun Tun Punch to test those seeking the secret of Martial Arts. His name is similar to Bruce Lee, the famous martial arts action star. This goes along with his status as a respected martial artist. Grandmaster Wun Tun Punch At first he appears to the player as a harmless old begger who tells the hero how his life was saved by Brusque Lee, but upon completing Lee's quest, the old man is revealed to be a martial arts grandmaster. Finding the Hero worthy, Wun Tun Punch gives the hero a final quest to obtain the final secret of the martial arts. Porth Llaffan Jona Jones Jona (Japanese: オリガ Origa) is the daughter of Dylan Jones, the man who became Lleviathan, and is able to call upon her father to launch a large amount a fish onto the shores of Porth Llaffan (although she didn't it was her father at first). Uncomfortable depending on her father to provide fish for the village, she told the mayor she wouldn't call her father anymore. This cause the mayor to take her away and to try to sway her into rethinking this. Her father appeared and swallowed her to protect her from the mayor. When the Hero defeats him, she confronted her father (now knowing it was her father) and insisted on standing on her own and becoming a fisherman. This allowed her father's spirit to move onto the after life. Jona's name is a reference to Jonah of the Bible. Jonah is notorious for being swallowed by a large fish or whale in some stories and a Leviathan in others. After the completion of the game, she will offer Quest #39, which allows the player to access the Starflight Express from anywhere on the map, making such places as the Ondor Cliffs (High Cliffs) accessible. Dylan Jones Jona's only relative and father, who died at sea during the earthquake, was famous in Porth Llaffan. Out of remorse, he held onto a Fygg, wishing he could be at his daughter's side and protect Jona and the townspeople. This event led him to become the false Lleviathan, who once terrorized the seas of the Porth. Mayor Bryce The mayor of Porth Llaffan. Though he offers to adopt the orphaned Jona Jones, he is a rather greedy and unscrupulous bully, keeping a private fishing hole at Cuddiedig Cliff and hoping to use her apparent summoning ability for his own profit. After his encounter with the fake Lleviathan and the spirit of Dylan Jones, he cowardly begs them both for forgiveness. Afterwords he become bed-ridden with shock, being tended to by one of his men. After completing the main story, the player can return to find the mayor is still bedridden leading to Quest 047 - "Dozy Mayor". Bryson The son of Mayor Bryce and close friend to Jona Jones. Unlike his father he is good hearted lad who cares about Jona and helps the hero by allowing access to Cuddiedig Cliff. After the Lleviathan's defeat, he promises to Dylan's spirit he will watch over Jona in his place. Dourbridge Buster An honorable thief at the tavern of Dourbridge. He leads the "B-team," a group of thieves that distribute stolen goods to the poor. In his early days as a thief he worked with a lady thief named Nickerla (aka Nick) and together they managed to steal a gem called the Lunar Diamond which Nick kept as a keepsake. In "Quest #099" he offers to let the hero join the B-team if they manage to steal the Tycoon's Trove from a Hunter Mech. In his final quest, he seeks the hero's aid in avenging the death of a female friend of Buster's a thief named Nickerla, who had died at hands of the evil thief Baden. With the hero's help Buster kills the wicked Baden in the basement of Gerzuun and takes back the Lunar Diamond (thus his friend can rest in peace). He asks the hero to return to the pub in Dourbridge. Later in the pub, Buster rewards the Hero with the Thief's Theory scroll (which lets the holder steal treasure just by carrying it in their inventory) and 10,000 gold coins (their share of the B-Team's loot) as payment for help him put an end to Baden's evil and for aiding him in avenging Nickerla's death. Buster promises that the B-Team will keep Nickerla's spirit alive for as long as he is around to lead them. Buster is a cross between Robin Hood and Hannibal Smith of the A-Team (like Hannibal Buster has grey hair under his turban). The B-Team A group of thievies lead by Buster, who distribute stolen goods and money to the poor people of Dourbridge (their are five members counting Buster, six counting the Hero). The Hero becomes a member of their group after finishing Quest #099. The B-Team is seen at the end of Quest #099 and Quest # 100, when Buster divides up the team's loot during which the hero receives their share of the loot (1,000 coins after completing Quest #099 and 10,000 coins after completing Quest #100). The B-Team's name is a reference/parody of the A-Team (both the B-Team & the A-Team are groups of wanted criminals who aid those in need). The B-Team combines aspects of both the A-Team & Robin Hood's Merry Men. Nickerla A female thief and a late friend of Buster's, who was murdered by the evil thief Baden. Early in their thieving careers, she and Buster stole a gem called Lunar Diamond which she kept as a keepsake in remembrance of their old partnership. Nick was killed by Baden and her Lunar Diamond was taken and given to Sorcerer henchman of Baden for safekeeping (which is later stolen from it by the Hero). With the hero's help Buster manages to lure Baden out of hiding. Buster kills Baden and takes back the Lunar Diamond, avenging his fallen friend's death. Her death having avenged, Nickerla's soul can finally rest in peace. Cap'n Max Meddlin' A former pirate who long gave up his old dream to pursue a new one. Over the course of the game, the player will often come across items known as Mini medals, which can be found in pots and chests all over the world. The Cap'n will ask for a specific amount, take any medals that you have, and will reward the player with a rare item. After this "trade sequence" is over, the player can exchange any leftover or newly collected medals for more items. His home is located on a tent in the eastern side of Dourbridge. Heights of Loneliness Odval A wild woman who walks the path of ranger. She offers to teach the hero the secrets of her vocation. Mason An artisan whose old flame was Petra. He left on a journey to become an expert stonecutter, but was distraught to learn that Petra had married another man. He eventually lived as a hermit at the Heights of Loneliness, building many statues, before ultimately creating a stone replica of the village Zere at the summit of the mountain. Shortly before he died, he purchased a fygg from a man in Dourbridge, and used it create Garth Goyle to watch over Zere Rocks. His only companion was a slime that remained at the stone village. Bloomingdale Marion Bloome Ms. Marion Bloome was the only daughter of the wealthy Bloome family. A frail girl, her only friend was a doll, Marionette. When the Hero arrives, Marion has already passed away. After Marionette is kidnapped, the spirit of Marion appears to the Hero and explains the truth of the matter. Later Marion realises the error of her wish and explains this to Marionette - at this point she passes on to the afterlife. Marionette A doll in Marion Bloome's possession, made to look almost exactly like Marion. She was animated via fygg, in order to live the life that Marion could not. When the Hero arrives at Bloomingdale, he/she finds Marionette in the guise of Ms. Bloome. Marionette, unaware of the world or its evils, is taken advantage of by several the townpeople who have befriended her. They abuse their friendship with her in order to receive "gifts" from the doll they believe to be Ms. Bloome. Despite her naive personality, Marionette is very careful to hide her true identity, even going so far as to fire the mansion's staff after one of the maid's innocent comment about her resembling a doll. When the hero meets the Ms. Bloome/Marionette to acquire her ship, Marionette realizes the Hero is a Celestrian. Marionette dislikes Celestrians as she mistakenly blames them for taking away Marion's life, due to Marionette misunderstanding of a comment Marion made about celestrians as she was dying. She forces everyone to leave and locks herself in her room. The hero is forced to seek the help of the retired toymaker Randolph (the man who crafted Marionette for the sickly Ms. Bloome). Marionette and Ms. Bloome were both very fond of the old toymaker (who Marionette likely saw as a father-figure), due to his creation of Marionette. It is Randolph and the hero who discover Ms. Bloome/Marionette has been kidnapped for ransom. The ghost of the real Ms. Bloome tells to hero the sad tale of how Marionette was brought to life by a fygg and reveal to the hero it was Marionette who was kidnapped. Marionette is taken to The Bad Cave and is briefly locked in a prison cell by her captors, but escapes by bending the bars of her cell with her inhuman strength (likely the result of her being a living doll) and journeys deeper into The Bad Cave, where she later encounters the monster spider Tyrantula who she innocently tries to befriend only for it to attack her knocking her to the ground. Upon saving her from the Tyrantula, she returns to Bloomingdale. There she informs everyone that she (as everyone in town still believes she is Marion) will be leaving on a long trip, gives the family's ship to the hero and gives up the fygg, becoming a lifeless doll once more. Randolph The town's former toymaker and the man who created Ms. Bloom's doll Marionette. He had since retired from toy making and turned his old workshop over to his son (a shoe maker), though he still lives there. Like the rest of the townsfolk he believed the fygg-animated Marionette was Ms. Bloom. The hero seeks him out as Randolph is the only one Marionette would talk to. Randolph and the hero journey to Bloom Family Mansion and discover she's been kidnapped. Following the hero's adventure in the The Bad Cave, if the player talks to Randolph, he will dismiss hero's tale of Marionette coming to life assuming it to be a prank (and thus he like the rest of the townspeople remain oblivious to the truth regarding the fate of Ms. Bloom and that of her doll Marionette. F.I.C.K.O The "Federation of Incredibly Cunning Kidnappers Organization" or F.I.C.K.O. are a pair of bumbling criminals based inside The Bad Cave who kidnapped fygg-animated doll Marionette (believing her to be the wealthy Ms. Marion Bloome) for ransom. They were unaware that Marionette had given away most her money to the Innkeeper's son and most of the Bloome family's valuables to various townsfolk and mistakenly believed Marion's father to still be alive (and would willing to do anything to save his only daughter). This along with their own rappent stupidity doomed their kidnapping plot from the start. They also didn't count on the Hero's intervention nor that Marionette could easily bend the bars of her cell. Upon witnessing Marionette's unexpected revival after the defeat of Tyrantula , the two flee in terror, abandoning their headquarters. Gleeba Queen Voluptua The daughter and heir of King Aqueus, the High Drator. Neglected by her father, she was rather bitter and abusive of her power as monarch, and began to indulge in hedonism. She uses the Fygg to try and enhance her own beauty further; however Drak ate the fruit and transformed and then kidnapping her out of love. After the Hero defeats the Grand Lizzier, returning him back to Drak, she soon learns to be nice and become a good ruler of Gleeba. Drak Queen Voluptua's pet lizard, also known as "Draky-woo." It ate a fygg and transformed into the Grand Lizzier, hoping to protect Voluptua. It appeared to believe that it became mortal (human) and believed to be in love with Voluptua. It surrendered the Fygg after the battle. Misslei One of Queen Voluptua's handmaidens. Despite being fired during one of the queen's tantrums, she still tried to help her after Drak's transformation. King Aqueus The deceased monarch of Gleeba. Known as the High Drator, he built an expansive aqueduct system to supply water to his desert kingdom. However, he regretted not being there for his daughter, and his ghost can be seen in The Plumbed Depths pleading for the hero to help her. His name sounds similar to the word "aqueous" and his title is a pun on the word "hydrator". Brunhild A noble yet competitive Paladin; she offers to instruct the hero in the ways of the paladin, despite the skepticism of her spirit guide, Willow. Willow the Spirit Guide Willow is Brunhild's yellow colored spirit guide. Willow has a very low opinion of the hero and his/her spirit guide, Bombax. This attitude doesn't sit to well with Bombax (Willow's habit of calling the Hero "weedy" and Bombax "Stupid" doesn't help either). Bombax the Spirit Guide A feisty green colored spirit guide the hero gains upon completeing the Quest 106: "Taking Soul Control" (which also unlocks the paladin vocation). Bombax develops a rivalry with Willow, Brunhild's spirit. Bombax likes to refer to the hero as "boss". At the end of Quest 108: "Top-Flight Knight Fight", Bombax reveals a soul's (spirit guide's) job is to see that their bosses (the paladin they serve) become perfect paladins and that once they achieve this the soul and their paladin part ways (and as a result Bombax bids farewell to the hero, telling him/her that he enjoyed their adventures together). Applaudia A former superstar, she will guide the hero down the path of stardom and teach the Luminary vocation. The Iluugazar Plains Sarantsatsral Sarantsatsral is the human form of a slugger who ate a fygg, and was trying to take over the plains. The hero reveals her true form, and defeats her. Batzorig Batzorig is Chieftain Batkhaan's son, and, post Sarantsatsral, newly appointed Chieftain of Bastureg. When the player firsts visits the small town during the main story, Batzorig is at first cowardly and timid, yet kind around the Chieftain's adviser, Saranstatsral. Over the course of the Bastureg Fygg story, he reveals to the player that his current behavior is a guise, and that he has seen through the advisor's disguise and is planning her demise since her arrival. His best friend, a Badboon named Khoonbish, is also helping in the plot. After obtaining Bodura Grass, Batzorig and Khoonbish have a little fight scene in which Batzorig throws the grass, in powder form, to Sarantsatsral, revealing her true, ugly form known as Larstastnaras. After the defeat of the creature and obtaining the Fygg, Batzorig is appointed as Chieftain-in-training, and plans to live up to his new title. Batkhann Chieftain of Batsureg, father of Batzorig, and former husband of Baryaama. When the player arrives at Batsureg, and after meeting Batzorig and his adviser, Batkhaan is ashamed at his son's attitude and unwillingness to fight, due to his having no knowledge of his son's true intentions. After the defeat of Larstastnaras, he gives his son the title of Chieftain. In one of the huts of Batsureg, the player can take a quest that involves retrieving a hand-made doll that Batkhann made for his wife. Baryaama Mother of Batzorig and wife of Batkhann, Baryaama appears as a ghost during the Batsureg story. She helps the player learn of Bodura Grass, that grows in her former cave-bound city. After defeating Larstastnaras, she passes away into the after-life and leaves behind a spirit bracer on her grave. Khoonbish A Badboon who befriended the Elder's son, Batzorig, after his mother Baryaama found the injured monster in Iluugazar Plains, and helped nursed him back to health in secret. He plays a major role in the story of Illugazar Plains. Gerzuun Baden An evil criminal mastermind and enemy of the noble thief Buster (leader of the B-Team organization of thievies). Baden is an unscrupulous thief and murderer who uses monsters to do his dirty work (one being a Sorcerer) and spends most his time recruiting monsters for his gang. Baden is reasponsible for killing Buster's female partner Nickerla and stealing her Lunar Diamond (a keepsake that she and Buster stole together in their early thieving days). Buster asks the hero for their assistance in stealing the Lunar Diamond from a Sorcerer working for Baden. After stealing the diamond from Baden's lacky, the Hero meets a well dressed man who claims the Diamond was stolen from him by the Sorcerer and takes it from the hero. As he is leaving, he asks the Hero if they have heard of the evil genius Baden. The man then reveals himself to be Baden himself and begin to gloat about his genius. Suddenly Buster appears and stabs Baden from behind, fatally wounding Baden (avenging Nickerla's death). Baden curses and dies wondering how a evil genius like him could be defeated (he death somewhat resembles that of a defeated monster). Hermany Unscrupulous Maximus A famous gladiator. He offers the gladiator vocation quests #104 "Glad to be of service" and #105 "Challengus Maximus" after quest #103 "Gladiator Graduator" has been completed to unlock the vocation. Herman The man living in the house on the hill of (Hermany). He gives the quest #134 "When Tax Attacks" asking the hero to pay his taxes, in which the hero must track down the taxman, or, in this case, taxmachine. And Gives you a Wizards Hat in reward. Swinedimples Academy Fred A student in Swinedimples who goes around with a gang of friends and isn't superstitious. He becomes head boy after the main quest is complete. Sir Sternivus Swinedimples Former headmaster and founder of Swinedimples Academy , his ghostly spirit devoured a fygg and transformed into an evil professor with a dreadful secret. He targets all the no good students and drags them to the basement, where the old school lies and disciplines them by forcing them to listen and learn without a break. His name is a play on the famous Harry Potter professor Severus Snape. Wormwood Creek Mayor Stan Doffish Mayor Stan Doffish is the uncle of Wallace, who adopted him after something happened with his parents. When the player visits Wormwood Creek immediately after gaining access to the Bride of Bloomingdale ship, he will confront the player with an unwelcome greeting, addressing the player as a "foreigner", and complain about Wallace, whom he refers to as "Wally" during this time. After retrieving all the Fyggs and landing in Wormwood Creek, he continues with the rude act until the player defeats Gadrongo and allows access to Upover. After this, Mayor Stan and the rest of Wormwood Creek become kind towards the player. His name is a pun on stand offish. Wallace Wallace is the Mayor of Wormwood Creek's nephew. If you arrive before you give the fyggs to Aquila, he will ask you where you come from and be the only permanent resident who is willing to talk to you. In the story, he gets upset that no one will talk to you and runs off to a place to hide. He helps you with the legends of Wyrmward. Before Corvus is defeated, Wallace's original home is hidden. However there are clues such as the place starting with the letter "B" (Although that could be another village the hero does not visit, Batsurge, or Bloomingdale) and that the Guardian Statue is very well tended. In Post-Game it is revealed that he is from Bloomingdale as you see him there at the cemetary. Upover Greygnarl Greygnarl is a Dragon who lives at the top of The Magmaroo, a cave near the Mayor's house in Upover. He is a Grotto and Story Boss Monster. In the story, he is fought at the summit of The Magmaroo. He also makes a special appearance post-game. Other Minor Characters Princess Mona Princess Mona is the former heir to the throne of Brigadoom, deceased lover of the Right Knight (now known as the Wight Knight) as well as an ancestor of Princess Simona. After the transformation of the Wight Knight, she left for Stornway to marry the current crown prince at the time. She will appear as a ghost in one of the post-game quests, scared to (another) death because a monster called a scarlet fever is in her room. After the fight, Princess Simona demands that Mona hands to her something she has encountered in a book she read in another quest (post-game) that has caused her to pass-out. Zenus Zenus is the Almighty One, the ultimate ruler of the in-game universe of Dragon Quest IX, father of Celestria, and the dweller of Realm of the Almighty. He believed mortals to be flawed, so attempted to eradicate them, but was stopped by Celestria. He was almost killed by Corvus, from the Oubliette. * The name Zenus is a play on the name of the king of gods in Greek Mythology, Zeus. * According to the grotto boss Fowleye, the bosses of the grottos (except for Tyrannasaurus Wrecks and Greygnarl) are parts of Zenus, who was fragmented into ten beings when Corvus attacked the Realm of the Almighty. Despite the apparent unreliability of the source, there are several hints within the bestiary (and the pre-fight chatter from the bosses) which imply that Fowleye's claims are true. Category:Dragon Quest IX lists * Category:Character lists